Zurda
by Alma de medianoche
Summary: Si James Potter creía que por que ella fuera zurda y él diestro, él viviría de media nueve años más. Estaba muy equivocado. Pequeña viñeta para Lena Hale Black.


**Disclaimer****: Nada, nada, nada de esto me pertenece **_**blah blah blah **_**si fuera mío no estaría sufriendo por aprobar los exámenes y estaría en las Seychelles tomando el sol y con una caipiriña en la mano.**

**¡Bha! Esta mini viñeta es producto de mucho estudiar, poco dormir y mucha música. Quizá no tenga sentido, pero le estoy agarrando el gusto a esto de publicar fics… Es muy gratificante!**

**Esta viñetita en especial está dedicada a ****Lena Hale Black, ****básicamente por que me aburro mucho y se que a este paso jamás en la vida podré terminar (quizá empezar) de escribir su regalo de cumpleaños, que es muuuuuuuuuy difícil y me trae por la calle de la amargura. Mientras tanto le dejo caramelos, le gusten o no, por que la verdad no si le gusta este pairing…**

**Bueno, dejo mi blah blah blah y os dejo con la historia, que a este paso va a ocupar más la introducción que la historia.**

**Un beso.**

**aLma!**

_*******_

Estaba tan guapa cuando estudiaba. El pelo se le alborotaba un poco y se le hacía un pequeño pliegue de piel en la frente. Por muy perfeccionista que ella fuera siempre se manchaba las manos de tinta y los pergaminos de apuntes poblaban la mesa sin ningún orden, amontonándose en las esquinas o aplastados por algún libro. Por alguna razón ese día estaba especialmente guapa.

No, espera, es que ella siempre le parecía guapa, a todas horas y en todo momento. Simplemente es que ella era guapa.

El pelo pelirrojo le parecía tremendamente sexy a James Potter. Le parecía exótico, y eso le encantaba. Remus siempre le recordaba un comentario que había dicho una vez, cuando ya no podía reprimirse y las palabras se le agolpaban en la boca con unas ganas terribles de salir. La había mirado y murmuró; "_Ojos verdes y pelirroja, joder, ¡parece una selva!". _Y cuántas veces no había tenido que darse duchas de agua fría por esa selva.

James sentado en un sofá mirando aparentemente para la nada (aparentemente, él miraba para Lily)y ella luchando con Runas antiguas y las malditas traducciones.

Y mientras la tarde se consumía, la gente pasaba por la sala común y hacía algo con sus vidas. Y James solo miró fijamente para otra persona que no fuera Lily esa tarde (miró para más, pero esta es la que más le llamó la atención y la que vale la pena mencionar).

Cuando la cosa estaba más que tranquila, alguien bajó por las escaleras con sus andares de _soy-el-hombre-más-sexy-del-mundo-y-nadie-me-lo-puede-negar _mientras miraba a la (poca) gente que estaba en la sala común con su mirada de _soy-superior-a-todos-vosotros-oh-oh-malditos-mortales. _Y ese alguien se llamaba Aaron Mayer-Stevenson. Con sus aires de ser superior y su estúpido nombre con dos apellidos se creía el muchacho más guapo de Hogwarts (y el 98% de las chicas le dan la razón), pero a James Potter lo que le parecía era un completo imbécil.

Quizá le parecía un imbécil por que llevaba una semana y tres días detrás de _su _pelirroja. (Si, tenía contados los días en los que se había convertido en el estúpido más repugnante de todo el planeta para él) y también le parecía un imbécil por que cuando llegó a junto la mesa de Lily le envió una mirada lasciva y le susurró algo al oído. Lily le puso cara de asco y se fue.

¿Lo mejor de lo que llevaba de tarde? La cara que le puso Lily a Aaron _soy-un-chico-fantástico _Mayer.

Y justo en el momento en el que Don imbécil salía por el hueco del retrato James se dio cuenta de una cosa; la mano con la que Lily tenía agarrada su pluma.

Se levantó y se acercó a ella, se inclinó hacia la mesa y le dijo:

- ¿Sabías que el ser humano se come, de media, ocho arañas mientras duerme a lo largo de toda su vida?

Lily ni se molestó en levantar la cabeza y mirarlo para contestarle.

-Si vas a decirme esas guarradas mejor vete Potter. Mi vida era mejor antes de saber eso -se paró un segundo a pensar y replicó- Mejor dicho… vete y no digas nada.

Pero James no le dio tiempo a decir nada más y le soltó:

-¿Y sabias que, según un estudio, los diestros viven, de media, nueve años más que los zurdos?

Entonces ahí ella si que levantó la mirada para contestarle.

- Tu, Potter, no te creas que vas a vivir nueve años más que yo por la mano con la que cojo la pluma.

Y en ese momento, no sabía cuanta razón tenía.

_*******_

**aLma llamando a lectores (si es que hay alguno que llegara hasta aqui) dejadme un review y os prometo una sonrisa.**

**Perdón si esto no tiene sentido ninguno o tiene siete millones de faltas… no lo he pasado por mi beta siquiera y son las dos de la mañana.**

**Espero que te guste Lena… no se de dónde demonios salió esto ni por que salió ni siquiera cómo… **

**Una pequeña locura que me salió así de la nada, pero la verdad es que me gusta como me quedó… es un estilo un poco más informal que el resto de cosas que publiqué aquí…**

**Bueno, muchísimas gracias por llegar hasta aquí leyendo y ahora, aun que se lo aburrido que es, déjame un review y hazme feliz : )**

**Un beso y un abrazo muuuuuuuy muuuuuuy grande!**

**ALMA!**

_**21.3.2010**_

**P.D. Este fic llega con la primavera! Que cosas más tontas digo… debe ser la hora…**


End file.
